


Tell Me Again

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, Other, Prompt Fic, Storytime WuFei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: WuFei retells a tale for his 'niece'.





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worst Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974413) by [Talliya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya). 



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Krysta's introduction can be found in Worst Day.
> 
> Written for FadedSepia's prompt: "Tell me again." storytelling WuFei.

“Tell me again.”

WuFei grinned and turned in his chair to look over at the golden haired child by his elbow, he had been overjoyed when the Peacecrafts had decided they wanted him to tutor their children. Young Naina was smart as a sharpened blade, Milou was a bit of dreamer but a hard worker and little Krysta was sunshine borne to Earth. It was regrettable that she barely got to know her father before he died, Krysta had Heero’s eyes and he always felt his heart catch when he looked at her. It was like seeing his old friend, but with bright blonde hair and a bubbly personality.

“Tell you what again?”

Krysta looked up at him with a very solemn expression, “Tell me about when you and Daddy and Uncle Triton and Uncle Duo and Uncle Quatre saved the Earth Sphere.”

WuFei chuckled, “Well, alright, if you’ve finished your lessons?”

The seven year old grinned and proudly produced her homework for his inspection. He pulled his glasses back into position and glanced over them, just to make sure it was all completed, he would grade it later. All seemed to be in order so he set it aside and took his glasses from his face, setting them on his desk as well.

“Alright, get comfortable and we’ll get started.” He wasn’t sure if she would take the small sofa across from him or crawl into his lap. Sometimes she needed the comfort of being held, and if he were honest with himself, so did he. But she curled up on the sofa and looked over at him to begin.

He gave her a grin and began the tale, “We didn’t know each other in the beginning. We didn’t know that other colonies were part of the same plan, as the colonies weren’t allowed to communicate with each other at the time. I was a widowed fifteen year old out to right the wrongs of my wife’s death, to bring justice to what I saw as a chaotic world.” He shook his head here abashed at his past behavior. “But eventually all of us Gundam pilots realized we were essentially fighting for the same thing. For the Colonies to be free of the Alliance’s oppressive rule. So while we mostly took missions singularly, taking out Alliance and OZ bases and facilities alike, occasionally we would work together. And in our downtime between our ‘missions’ we would occasionally stay in safe houses together. I held the others to a certain degree of disdain and ended up causing them trouble when Mariemaia set out to finished the original plan we had set out to stop with the Gundams.”

Krysta giggled from her place across from him and he gave her a wry smile, “Well I did. I was trying to figure out how I was supposed to move on with my life after having saved the world Meilan loved so much and losing my entire clan in the process. I was always told that I was moody.” Another giggle for which he tossed a nearby throw pillow at her. She caught it with a muffled ‘HEY’ before hugging it to her chest and waiting for him to continue.

“Your father was the one who really saved us,” This he knew was her favorite part, “It was supposed to be Duo our resident God of Death that stopped the descent of Libra. But a rather large chunk of the spacecraft managed to escape us and Wing was the fastest Gundam. The only person who had a chance of saving Earth from a never ending winter was Heero. After having self-destructed once before we all knew he would do it to, even at the cost of his own life. Thankfully though it didn’t come to that. He blasted Libra with the Buster Rifle and saved the Earth, thereby saving the Colonies who rely on earth grown foods.”

Krysta smiled at him, “Thank you Uncle ‘Fei.”

“Anytime Krysta, anytime.” He looked over at the clock on his wall and then looked back at her, “What do you say to having some tea?”

She giggled but nodded her head, she stood up and held her hand out to him. He grasped it and stood and they walked from the library to the kitchen hand in hand.


End file.
